Under the starry sky
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: [KARAMEL / ONE-SHOT] Kara goes for a nightly walk at the park, and when she gets to her favorite spot, it's been already taken by the last person she expected to see that night. Post 2x11.


Kara left work later than usual, after working on a article for hours. She didn't want to leave until it was done, because she didn't want to worry about it during the weekend.

Now she could finally relax, but instead of going home, she decided to head to the National City's central park. She loved walking at the park at night, enjoying the night's breeze and the warm light coming from the lamp posts, but she couldn't even remember the last time she had been there. She missed going there with Alex, but being by herself was good too, especially now, when she had so many things in her head, and so many feelings in her heart that needed to be sorted out...

She walked slowly down the streets of the park, thinking about Mon-El.

When she finally accepted she had feelings for him, it was too late. He had already moved on, and she couldn't blame him. She hadn't realized how cruel she had been with him until she talked about it with Alex after seeing him with Eve Teschmacher. _No wonder he moved on so quickly, Kara, you crushed his heart! He must be desperate to get over his feelings for you_ , Alex had said. She wished she could take back everything she said, but she couldn't. She had to live with that and with the fact that it was her fault she had lost him.

She kept walking around the park and was almost reaching her favorite spot when she stopped on her tracks. Someone was sitting on her favorite bench, and it happened to be the last person she expected to see there, which also happened to be the person she couldn't stop thinking about: Mon-El.

Her breath caught on her throat at the sight of him. He was staring at the sky, at the stars. Her heart tightened inside her chest as she stood there watching him. Kara had claimed that spot as her favorite when she realized it provided a wonderful view of the nightly starry sky; it made her think of home. It seemed Mon-El had made the same discovery.

There was an irresistible magnetism pulling her to him, but Kara fought against it. There was nothing she could do or say to undo what she had done, and the best thing she could do was keeping her distance.

She was about to turn around and go away from him quietly when his gaze moved down from the stars and landed on her.

"Kara," he breathed her name, more to himself than actually to her, but he knew she would hear him anyway.

Now Kara couldn't just pretend she hadn't seen him, so she smiled weakly and walked towards him.

"Hi," she greeted him awkwardly.

"Hi," he replied nervously, his heart hurting all over again. He wasn't expecting to see her. Not at all.

He had decided to take a walk at the park, to clear his head, and then sat down to watch the stars in his newly found favorite spot. He had given up trying to establish a relationship with Eve. He felt bad about being with her only to get over his feelings for Kara. He wasn't being honest with her, but Eve was a very nice, very sweet girl and she deserved better. It turned out she wasn't that into him anymore either since her ex-boyfriend was back in town and she realized she still had feelings for him. Mon-El was glad he didn't break her heart and they ended their relationship in good terms. He decided he couldn't try to forget Kara dating other girls. It wouldn't be honest with them, nor with himself. He didn't want to risk having a girl developing feelings for him, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to return their feelings. He realized that what he felt for Kara was too strong, and he wouldn't be able to forget her overnight. And he didn't want to break anyone's heart. He didn't want to do to anyone what Kara had done to him.

He decided he had to find another way to forget her, and being away from her was more than necessary. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't fight alongside her anymore, so he should probably end their partnership. He still had to think of what he would do afterwards...

And now there she was, right in front of him. Probably ready to stab his heart and twist the knife again.

"What... What are you doing here?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them as they stared at each other. "Shouldn't you be with Eve or something? It's Friday night..."

"We're not together anymore."

Kara's heart stopped inside her chest for a second, only to start beating again, ten times faster than before. She inhaled shakily and did her best to find back her balance.

Mon-El's eyes widened at her reaction. The sound of her insanely fast heartbeat hit his ears, and he suddenly felt light-headed. He wasn't imagining things, was he? He removed his glasses, his hands shaking slightly, and watched her intently as she sat down next to him on the bench. His heart was pounding madly too at this point. He was trying hard to keep his emotions steady, but he was failing miserably. His head was spinning.

Her heart was racing because of _him_. Her heart was racing because she knew he wasn't with Eve anymore. That changed everything.

He took a deep breath, working up his courage, and turned his body towards her. He needed to know.

"Kara..."

"Hmm," was all she managed to respond.

"I've been honest with you, but it seems you haven't been honest with me." Kara just watched him as he talked. "I know I don't deserve you, I know I'll never be good enough for you, you said it yourself..."

She frowned.

"I never said that..."

"Not with this words, but that's what you meant. You made it clear that you didn't like me, and I believed you, but... Something's changed. Am I wrong?", he asked, his voice faltering. _Please tell me I'm not wrong_ , he thought, regretting the whole thing already. He couldn't bear another heartbreak. But her heart... it was still racing. It had to mean something.

Slowly, Kara took off her glasses. The butterflies on her stomach were keeping her from thinking straight, but she was trying to come up with the right words to say nonetheless. And then he spoke again.

"Please be honest with me. With us," he said softly, moving closer and placing his hand on the side of her face. Kara gave up trying to think straight and only closed her eyes, leaning her face into his touch. "I swear I'll let it go for good if you tell me you don't have feelings for me." He caressed her cheek with his thumb, encouraged by her reaction to his touch. "But your heartbeat is already telling me otherwise," he whispered. "I can hear it, Kara."

She opened her eyes and looked right into his dark blue orbs.

"Why don't you just kiss me?" she asked in a whisper.

Mon-El wasted no time and his lips joined Kara's instantly, taking her breath away. She opened her mouth for him, letting him kiss her as deeply as he possibly could. He kissed her so sweetly, and so lovingly, that Kara was glad she was sitting, because there was no way she wouldn't lose her balance again if she were standing. Her hand found its way to his chest and fisted his shirt, pulling him closer.

When he broke the kiss, moments later, he tugged her lower lip softly between his teeth, not wanting to let it go.

She gazed dreamily into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. I was just... so confused. I know I hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeated, her fingers caressing his stubbled jaw.

"It's okay, Kara. It's in the past now," he smiled, making her smile too.

She grabbed his jaw and pulled his mouth to hers again. He slid one arm around her shoulders and held her even closer to him.

Their favorite place in the park had just become even more special as they kept kissing again and again under the starry sky.


End file.
